The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, and more specifically, to capacitors.
Flexible and deformable substrates for electronic devices provide for electronic devices that may be used in a variety of new environments and devices. For example, an electronic device with a flexible and deformable substrate may be used in wearable devices that may not practically accommodate a rigid substrate.
Device packaging may also benefit from flexible or deformable substrates since previous rigid substrates are typically planar. Thus, a device package may be designed to accommodate a flexible or deformable substrate; such a device package may be shaped differently (e.g., curved or rounded) than a device package that is designed to package a rigid substrate.
Typical electronic devices include capacitors arranged on a substrate. A capacitor stores electrical energy in an electric field. Capacitors typically include two electrical conductors or plates with a dielectric or insulator material arranged between the conductors. In operation, when a voltage applied across the conductors induces an electric field across the dielectric material. This results in a positive charge on one of the conductors and a negative charge in the other conductor.